A hunt gone wrong
by psychic.pixie
Summary: when Emmett goes hunting, no one expects what happens next, but what will the Cullens do now they have made an extremely unlikely enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN-All this came from an experience that me and my friend had at a crazy birthday party!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! Apart from an Edward Cullen cake!**

**A Hunt gone wrong**

_**Emmett's POV**_

Well this is BORING! A hunt by my self, Edward is at Bella's, Alice Rosalie and Esme have gone shopping, Jasper is at a Geek Convention and Carlisle is at the Hospital! THERE IS NOTHING TO BLOODY DO!

I might as well go for a quick hunt, then I can go find something to do, I feel like some Grizzly! Now where is the nearest grizzly? Oh yeah, Goat Rocks! I went there with Eddie-wardy when Bella first came to Forks! Well I better set off soon. I better get at least one Grizzly to mess with!

**5 Mins later**

Finally I've made it! Well this is gunna be a boring hunt I can't even smell any grizzlies! Hang on, that's the most bizarre smell I've ever smelt! And I've smelt bizarre stuff that you don't even wanna know about! What is that smell? There defiantly aren't any grizzlies here! It'll be fun to try something that smells that weird though. It seems to be coming from the north but all that's there is fields! Humans don't usually come towards this neck of the mountains so I should be alright to hunt there.

As I closed upon that amazing but foul scent, I thought I saw something white and woolly with a black head, but no I must be imagining things because sheep don't smell like that! Well normal sheep but it was a while ago since I had a lamb chop so I might as well dig in!

Every step I took the sheep grew more and more still! I was an arm stretch away from grabbing it, and then all of a sudden it charged!

I had to run away from it because it was a beastly thing! I ran as fast as I could but either I was slowing down or it was speeding up! I had to escape! I ran faster than I ever had, I put all of my power into my legs! I only just escaped! I charged home I think only three humans saw me but I didn't want the fucking sheep to catch up with me! I swear it was possessed!

As I finally arrived home Carlisle and Esme were in their study and all the others where challenging each other to a game of chess! But Rosalie was waiting for me! I heard her yell to the others that I was back, but then she looked scared, I think it was my expression! She hurried to the door and opened it; I closed it as soon as I was through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Me: a list of what I own! An apple, a flower, a ribbon and a chess set!**

**Jasper: There the entire front covers from twilight!**

**Me: I know because I own twilight!**

**Jasper: No you don't, Even if you beg you will never own TWILIGHT!**

**Alice's POV**

'Cummon down, Emmett's home. Oh My FUCKING GOSH! SHIT I BETTER OPEN THE DOOR! HE LOOK'S PETRIFIED!'

'ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE' Esme shouted

We all mooched down, it was entertaining to watch Jasper versus Edward at chess and jasper was about to win when Rosalie shouted up to us. When we all were down stairs Emmett was sat on the arm chair shaking like mad!

'Th.........the........THE BLOODY SHEEP IS EVIL!!!!'

We all burst out laughing, what had Emmett done this time?

'Don't laugh, it's not funny' Emmett wined like a six year old who had just been mega embarrassed 'The sheep almost attacked me!'

'Look Emmett I think you've had a little too much fresh air for one day, stay inside and we will protect you from this "evil sheep" and you can go back to normal' I told him slowly

'Why doesn't anyone believe me??!?'

_Because you're a nutter_ I thought and then Edward burst out laughing again! _Why? Why did you laugh?_

'Because it's true!'

'What's true? What did Alice think?'

'What? All I thought was I can't wait for our next hunting trip because we will have to protect Emmett from the killer sheep or what ever it is, and then Edward had to laugh!'

'Oh.'

'WILL YOU PROTECT ME FROM THE EVIL SHEP?'

'Whatever Emmett.' I sighed exasperated.

'I'll just go out to the meadow if that's alright Edward! No following!'

'Okay, look Emmett we know you have a vivid imagination but this has gone too far just drop the Evil sheep act, there is no such thing as a possessed animal unless we have bittern it and its a vampire sheep but I doubt that!'

**Emmett's POV**

I sat in the meadow for about three seconds and it felt like someone was there! I told them not to follow me! Them backstabbing bastards!

'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA'

'SHIT'

I slowly turned around to see them empty black eyes staring back at me!

'The sheep is stalking MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GET LOST YOU FAGGOT! ALICE HELP ME!' I shouted whilst running away! Now where to hide? Newton's outdoor shop! Bella will be working there today!

I wondered to the shop and there it was! How the fuck did it get there before me! IT'S STALKING ME!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Well not on this website at least!! ^_^**

**Bella's POV**

I was humming the tune Row row row the boot and thinking the words

_Sweep sweep sweep the floor,_

_Isle 1, 2 and 3_

_Merrily merrily merrily merrily_

_No one here but me!_

What an easy life I had, Edward, Work, Edward, School, Edward, homework, Edward, Dinner, Edward, Bedtime, Edward! Man I'm with Edward a lot! Note to self- spend more time with HUMAN friends.

'Hey Emmett why on earth are you here?'

'Hi Bells, erm I'm trying to escape this sheep that's stalking me! I can't get rid of it! Oh there is that dammed sheep! Bella meet my stalker!'

'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW BLESS ITS LITTLE COTTON SOCKS! IT'S ADORABLE!'

'What? What was that? It's not adorable it's EVIL!'

'Fine what ever Emmett! I'm gunna call you Keith! Coochi coochi coo! Awwwwww! So why don't you like this cute, adorable little sheep!!?!'

'Because it's EVIL!!!!'

'How Emmet? How?'

'It started to chase me home and it doesn't smell like a normal sheep! And it's stalking me! And I want it to leave me alone!'

'Okay Emmett! I'll look after Keith and you go home and tell everyone that the baddy sheep is following you!'

'Okay Bella! I'll tell everyone! And keep that thing away from me would you!'

'What ever!'

'Why does every one keep on saying that?'

'What? It's just that you are being a massive idiot and we are getting tired of your act!'

'Fine! Well keep it away from me!'

'Okay! Hey look its Edward! It must be closing time! See ya Mrs. Newton, Mike! I'm off!'

'Okay see you next week Bella, Thanks for your help.'

'See you on Monday Bella!'

As I walked out of the shop Keith followed me, Awwwwww bless it!

'Hey Edward, Emmett brought this sheep to the shop!'

'Okay is this the "EVIL SHEEP" Emmett's been going on about?'

'No idea! But how did the story start?'

'We were all out for the day and Emmett had nothing to do so he went on an extra hunt and he smelt something weird so he went after it and he found a sheep and now he's petrified of sheep! Where shall we go?'

'To my house I wanna keep Keith!'

'Okay then to your house, is Keith potty trained?'

'No idea why?'

'I don't want him to do his business in the back off my Volvo!'

'Ooohhh he did his business outside Newton's outdoor shop so it won't need the loo!'

'Alright where home, where shall we put him?'

'In the back garden! Can you put him there? Remember to tie him up! There is some rope by the tree.'

'Got it. Done, he's in your back garden by the tree! Let's go up to your room, I have an idea!'

'Okay then!'

We went up to my room and Edward leaped onto my bed. He looked like he was about to go to sleep.

'Hey there sleepy head want me to join you?'

'If you want to?'

'Okay but let me check on Keith....................................Where did you put him?'

I looked out of the window and Keith wasn't there and the rope was still laid on the floor by the tree. He didn't tie Keith up like I told him to.

'Edward GET OUT, GO FIND KEITH!!!!!! Did you even tie him up?'

'No But, but!'

'JUST GO AND FIND HIM!!!! I WANT MY KEITH!!!!!'

'I'll go and find him don't worry!'

**Edward's POV**

Why do I have to go and find Keith? Oh well I might as well go hunting with the family and tell Bella that I can't find him! I arrived at home and they were all about to go hunting! Perfect timing!

'So are we ready to go?'

'Yep!' they all said!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Genie: You have three wishes**

**Me: I wish that I could have a dog called Jasper a cat called Alice and I wish that I could own Twilight!**

**Genie: okay I grant your... eh eh ehh I'm not falling for that one again! **

**Me: you Genies are meeny weenies!**

_**Edward's POV**_

Finally a hunt with the whole family! Last time this happened was before Bella came to forks!

'Hey Guys there's that random smell again!' Emmett said

'Let's hunt it for Emmett's Sake!' I grumbled

'Yay, let's hunt the invisible sheep!' Rosalie added.

We where searching every where for this sheep that Emmett was scared of when my phone started to buzz in a chest pocket! Ooohhh it tickles, he he he it feel's funny. I was rolling on the floor laughing when Alice snatched the phone out of my pocket. She answered it as well! How rude!

'Hey Bella its Ali...'

'EDWARD HOW COME KEITH ISN'T AT MY HOUSE YET? DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME? WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING?'

'Bella, its Alice! I'll just give Edward the phone.'

Why? Why me? Why does Bella care about Keith?

'Hey Bell...'

'EEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD! I AM GUNNA RIP OUT YOUR THROAT IF KEITH ISN'T AT MY HOUSE IN 15 MINUITES! AND IF HE'S NOT THERE 1) YOU ARE DUMPED AND 2) .PAY.'

She hung up on me! How dare she! I slowly turned around and everyone, even Carlisle, where laughing hysterically and looking like they where about to wet themselves (if they could).

'Are we gunna continue with this hunt? Or shall I leave you to act like utter morons!'

'Jasper..! ...hard!'

'Sorry, I'm just trying to imagine Bella trying to rip out Edwards's throat! I can't see that happening! Okay, okay I'm calm now!'

'So are we gunna hunt?'

'Right hunting! By the way, who is Keith?' Rose dared to ask.

'A sheep that Bella wants to keep as a pet but I was supposed to tie it up to a tree but I forgot and it escaped! End off that conversation! Let's hunt!'

'What, Bella wants to keep a sheep as a pet!!?! Seriously!'

And then the laughter started again! But for longer! What is it with these people!

'_Oh My Fucking Gosh why would anyone want a sheep as a pet?'_ Rosalie thought '_She must be insane!'_

_It better not be that possessed sheep that was stalking me!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight or its characters...........................but I own this plot! ;-)**

_**Emmett's POV**_

We had almost reached the source of the bizarre smell when I saw it! It is that fucking sheep again! I'm gunna end this once and for all! I charged at the sheep and it sprinted away, I couldn't keep up with it so I decided to head back.

'Emmett, sheep too speedy for you? Emmett Run!!!' Rosalie yelled.

I turned around to see the sheep bolt towards me, shit! I started to run as fast as I could! But the sheep was faster.

_**Third Person's POV**_ 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MEEEE! SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS SHEEP OFF ME! Get it off me! OUCH!' Emmett was screaming

The sheep had just rammed into Emmett's arse and now Edward was chasing the sheep to help Emmett! Suddenly the sheep turned on Edward and was chasing him, this time Edward was too close to turn around and the sheep and Edward collided. The sheep hit Edward in the nut's and the sheep started to stagger all over the place just like if it had ran into a wall

'EDWARD YOU HAVE BALL'S OF STEAL!' Alice giggled.

'Not funny Alice! It hurt's.' Edward grumbled

'..EDWARD! AND.....' Bella appeared from just behind a tree and she was laughing in hysterics. 'Thank you for finding Keith for me! I won't dump you after all! But be aware of Charlie though, he's not happy with you.'

'What!!?!' Edward looked like he would be shitting himself if he could.

'KIDDING!!!!! Charlie doesn't know about Keith yet! Keith come here *whistle*'

The sheep started to stagger towards Bella as if he belonged there.

'Now if anyone ever even try's on hunting Keith they will sooo regret it kapish?'

'Kapish.' They all chorused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I will never, never, never, never, never EVER OWN TWILIGHT, although I can dream!**

_**Edward's POV **_

_Why, Why, WHY, __**WHY, **__Did Bella tell us NOT to fucking drink that sheep's blood. IT'S EVIL! _

_IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT IT DEAD! _ Emmett was muttering to himself in his thoughts

'Well I'm off I've had enough and I can hunt tomorrow night! See ya! Alice I want to go alone!' for as I was saying this she was thinking of joining me.

As I got closer to Bella's house I heard Charlie and Bella having a conversation about Keith!

_**Look Bella I know that you like the sheep but where shall we put it and what can it do? **_

_**We can put it in the garden I have enough money to get some stuff to make a coop for it and it will be able to eat the grass so we don't have to mow it and watch this, Keith get a beer for Charlie**_

_Two seconds later Keith was in the room with a beer in his mouth and he gently placed it onto Charlie's lap_

_**It's a keeper! Welcome to our family Keith!**_

_**Yay dad I love you!**_

Fine, as long as that sheep is around I'm not going into that house again! When I was heading home I got a text from Carlisle saying _Family meeting IMMEDIATELY! _ Oh well that's ironic or Alice has seen what's happening with Keith!

'Hey so what's new?' I asked

'WE NEED TO GET RID OF THAT GOD DAMB SHEEP! THAT'S WHAT'S NEW!!!'

'okay Emmett, No need to get all stressed, we are gunna get rid of it but you must not over react around the sheep Emmett because then it will know what we will do!' Carlisle explained

'Oh Carlisle, Charlie is letting Bella keep the sheep now, and its already house trained and I think that Bella is gunna make a coop so it won't run away.'

'We can make it seem like a wolf attack, then Bella will Murder Jacob because Bella will think it's the pack who attacked the sheep, why don't we ask them to kill the sheep?' Rosalie posted.

'Well, Jacob won't wanna do anything that would insult or hurt Bella in any way, that's what he's always been saying, and that's part of his plan to win over Bella's heart, remember Jacob is trying to steal Bella from me, so if Jacob finds out about this plan he will instantly tell Bella that it was ME who killed Keith!'

'True, True and I didn't think of that!'

'And I only see us about to kill Keith but then my vision stops so I think a wolf intervenes, but I'm not sure.'

'Good point Alice, so where did u see us killing Keith?'

'Well its just outside Bella's house and it's a New moon so it will be soon bu..'

'New moon is tomorrow! Alice what you chattin?'

'Okay, Okay so it's very soon, we were crowded around Keith,…………………………, Oh Edward after this meeting you will call Bella to say that she can go to Jacob's, to the bonfire party thing they are having! Oh, Bella told me about it.' Alice added because we all looked stunned because she knew all of this.

'So guys we know what we are gunna do?'

'Yep get Bella to Jacob and then KILL THE FUCKING SHEEP! At Bella's house' Emmett exclaimed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Usual crappy disclaimer! I don't fucking own!

(A/N) Sorry I took so long writing this chapter because I have been loaded with homework as my exams are about to start again but anyways there should be loads more uploads as the holidays are coming up soon!!!! YEY!!!!!! And I'm sorry its a really short one but its needed!! Hope you like and please rate!

Edward's POV

I have just dropped Bella off at the boundary line; she was resistant to leave because Keith had 'unfortunately' (for her) fallen ill but she for some reason thinks that it's my fault although I haven't stepped anywhere near her house since she adopted Keith as a pet. So today was New Moon and I was set to run to Bella's house and kill the sheep.

Buzzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzz

My phone started to ring. I checked my phone and it was Alice.

'Y'ello what do you want Alice?'

'Erm. Edward, where are you because we have had to change our plans.....'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN _we have had to change our plans _WHAT'S HAPPENED?'

'Edward just get to Bella's ASAP!!!!! You'll find out'

I heard sobbing in the background.

'Is that Emmett sobbing? What's wrong?'

'like I said, You'll SEE! Now HURRY UP EDWARD!'

'Fi..' but the line was cut off.

I rushed to Bella's back garden and I found Emmett rocking backwards and forwards in the corner of the garden and Carlisle was crouched over Keith.

Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old

(A/N) another short one but still please remember to review!

Bella's POV

Jacob is acting all funny since I arrived. Do I smell bad or some thing? But anyway he looks like he's expecting something or like he wants to join a fight or something to do with testosterone! I sometimes think I prefer him as a wolf, especially now! He hasn't spoken once! It's getting scary now!

We were wandering along First Beach and Jake still hadn't said anything! It's been forty five minutes for Christ sake!

I had to break the silence

'Look Jake, if something is wrong with the pack, change for heavens sake, its not like I haven't seen it happen before!'

'I, well, I. Okay look something has been disrupting our hunt for that red headed blood sucking CUNT!!! And its getting so FUCKING annoying!'

'What could it be? How is it being disrupted? I want to... NEED to know! Can I help?'

'Look Bell's'

'HEY! Only Charlie can call me that!'

'Fine. Look Bella we don't know what it is but we are looking for it and we are gunna kill it but just before you arrived, Seth saw summat suspicious and was about to discover what it was but then I had to collect you so I'm just worried for them and sorry but you can't help.'

'CHANGE NOW!!!! YOU NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON!' I ranted

'Chill Bella! I'm changing now.'

In a blink of an eye he was that russet wolf I love so much, but a second after he had changed he produced an ear splitting wail. Oh shit someone could have dyed! Please not be Seth, please not be Seth!

He ran of into the forest and left me stranded on the beach.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I shall never own twilight or Keith the sheep! He belongs to the farm I found him!

Edwards POV

I rushed to Bella's back garden and I found Emmett rocking backwards and forwards in the corner of the garden and Carlisle was crouched over Keith.

Alice was muttering about her visions becoming blurry.

A twig snapped somewhere behind us. We all spun around and there was saw a gangly, sandy wolf. Seth.

_I've found it! I've found what we've been looking for! Come quick! The Cullen's are here too though they look like they want to kill it too! SHIT Edward can hear me talking to you! I'm gunna phase!_

the rest of the pack barked and in the distance an ear splitting howl came from the west. The rest of the pack. They were coming now because of Seth! Great more unwanted company!

'What do you want dog!!?!' Rosalie spat.

'We want the same as what you want, that sheep to be dead. It's caused us such trouble whilst we've been trying to hunt that red headed vamp!'Seth explained.

'So now how to go about this being a small occasion instead of turning into a war.' Carlisle pondered.

'Seth don't tell the rest of the pack to some just yet because we have to come to some agreements and I don't want to feel the pain in them when we have to slaughter this sheep...' Jasper said.

'Keith' Emmett piped up.

'What ever Emmett, any way, I don't want to feel the pain in the whole pack when we have to slaughter this thing then okay Seth.' Jasper continued.

'Too late, they are already coming because Seth phased and the pack now has to make sure that he is safe.' I mentioned.

'SETH!!!!' We all shouted

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with disclaimers because I own twilight (NOT!!!!)

Seth's POV

'SETH!!!!' all the Cullen's yelled

'Oop's I...it...But. Sorry' I tried to explain but they were glowering at me. 'So what are we going to do.' I said uncomfortable.

'We!!?! No. What are YOU going to do? This was you fault that the pack is coming!' Edward hissed.

'Edward calm down we only have to. Oh Bella's with the pack isn't she?'

'Yes Carlisle she is. And now she is going to find us trying to kill Keith. Do you know what's wrong with him?'

'Well I cannot find his pulse and he isn't breathing so I can calculate that he is already dead, of natural causes though.'

'Bella won't be happy.'

There was a crack behind us.

'AND SPEAKING OF BELLA NOT BEING HAPPY!!!'

We all turned around to see Bella crying with rage and sorrow stood with Jacob who carried no expression.

**Bella's POV**

They were all stood there in a row. Alice, why would Alice do this to me? Jasper, what did he have against me? Esme, who persuaded her to come here, did she know how much it hurt me? Carlisle, well he was closest to Keith so he must have killed him! Seth, Eh? What was Seth doing here? Rosalie, looking as beautiful as ever but there was something about her though, the way she was stood, like she was angry about something, but what? Emmett, well he wasn't standing, he was on the floor as far away from the pen as possible, rocking backward and forward, what could have made him act like that?

All these questions filled my head as I looked at them, but I couldn't bring myself to look at the last vampire in the line. Edward. As I peeped a look at him he looked puzzled, confused, as if something had happened which he didn't quite understand. But what? What had happened?

'Carlisle, who...why...how?' I questioned in-between the sobs

'Nobody killed him, I'm here because Edward said that he saw Keith on the floor, and he died of natural causes, old age.'

'Edward what were you doing here? I thought that you were hunting?'

'Well I was on my to our local hunting area and I smelt something strange and I thought I'd come and check it out.'

'But Seth what are you doing here?'

'Well Bella, the pack and I have been trying to hunt Victoria but something has been stopping us so we've been trying to find what has been interrupting our hunt and I found the Cullen's inspecting Keith to see what was wrong with him.'

'How was it being interrupted?'

'Well, you see Bells...'

'Don't call me Bells only Charlie can call me Bells!'

'Okay, Bella, you see, we haven't been able to hear each other's thought's clearly, and sometimes we can't hear each other completely so....'

'Enough Seth.'

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah and Quil had appeared.

'Well we all know why we are here; to get rid of the source of the menace that has come to each of our groupings, but it seems that Mother Nature has beaten us to it.' Sam pronounced 'now why don't we all go home and forget that all this ever happened.'

'Cummon Seth mum wants you. You forgot to clean the bathroom.'

'What, oh man! I did it last week! It's your turn Leah.'

'Is n...'

'You can sort that out when you get home.' Sam commanded.

'Fine.'

And with that the pack disappeared.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Look enough with all this disclaimer shit! "I will not own" blah blah blah! Isn't that OBVIOUS! I OWN my clothes! **

**Alice's POV**

'Bella I'm sorry I...I...we didn't kill him. At least he lived a happy life and he died of natural causes and not being murdered and...mm' Alice trailed off.

Bella was glaring at me with eyes full of rage and sorrow.

'Look Bella, you know we love you but actually, the only reason that Emmett is acting like a baby, is cause he has a phobia of sheep, why do you think we never hunt them!' Edward explained, it was the truth but Emmett was only afraid of THIS sheep.

'Looooo...OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH Bella are you planning a funeral for Keith?' Alice asked exited but she asked it matter of factly.

'It was an idea but, hang on; did you just have a vision of a funeral?'

'No I saw myself making a black funeral dress, your size and it was so cool, but funeral like as well.' Alice exclaimed. 'Now boys go away 'cause me and Bella have plans to make for the dress.'

'And funeral, and don't give me that look Edward! I loved Keith just as much as I loved you.' Bella tried to explain, but Edward interrupted.

'Loved? Don't you love me anymore?' Edward huffed.

'I still love you but I'm really annoyed that you didn't call me as soon as you found out that Keith was dead.'

'Fine, see you later Alice.' Said Edward.

And with that my family dispersed.

'Now Bella, time to design your funeral dress.'

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't follow the rest of the pack, instead I doubled back and climbed through Bella's window, and I waited for her there. I heard what was going on. I had to hide quickly. I ran over to Bella's wardrobe, I flung it open and saw that I could fit in, but it would be a tight squeeze. Just as I shut the door, I heard Bella and I could smell that parasite.

Bella's voice was drawing closer. I could hear her breathing.

'Bella, Someone's been here.'

'Obviously, I LIVE here so of cause someone's been here because that some one is...' Bella was getting goby, too right, but it sounded strange.

'SHHHHHHHH! I can hear another heart beat, and its not yours!'

'Charlie's?' Bella asked.

'Bella I'm leaving' Alice said.

I heard a pen scratching a piece of paper. I heard a door close in the distance.

**Bella's POV**

What was in my wardrobe? Why did Alice want me to look in there?


End file.
